Wish You Were Here
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Mamoru dan Shuuya, dua orang sahabat yang harus berpisah karena melanjutkan pendidikan masing-masing. Ah, seandainya bisa bersama kembali.. Akankah penantian Mamoru untuk sang sahabat Shuuya membuahkan hasil?


**Wish You Were Here**

**Fandom : Inazuma Eleven (Indonesia)**

**Author : 09Yuri10 a.k.a Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, hurt/comfort, poetry**

** Chara : Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya **

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5**

**Song : Wish You Were Here –by Avril Lavigne**

**One Shot, AU, NO SHOUNEN-AI, SONG FIC, SENSOR UNTUK BEBERAPA KATA YANG KURANG BERKENAN PADA LIRIK LAGU**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT ^.^**

* * *

Setelah ajang sepak bola akbar _Football Frontier International_ atau yang biasa disingkat FFI berakhir, anggota tim nasional Jepang pun kembali ke kampung halamannya masing-masing, dan kembali pada rutinitasnya semula. Ada yang kembali ke kota asalnya dan tinggal bersama sahabatnya di sana, ada yang bergabung dan memperkuat tim sekolah asalnya, ada yang hanya bersantai, dan ada pula yang melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri- seperti Gouenji Shuuya.

_Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan._

Mamoru menggandeng erat tangan Shuuya, seolah-olah tidak ingin membiarkan sang _flame striker _yang telah melalui semua hal bersama dirinya pergi meninggalkannya.

Shuuya menatap sayu Mamoru, yang sudah siap menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah berpisah di depan terminal keberangkatan internasional.

"Kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku.. dan pergi ke Jerman?" tanya Mamoru lemah, walau sesungguhnya ia juga sudah mengetahui jawaban Shuuya. Shuuya mengangguk.

"Aku harus menepati janjiku pada ayah. Aku sudah berjanji, setelah ajang FFI selesai aku akan pergi sekolah ke Jerman." jawab Shuuya berusaha menguatkan hatinya, agar tidak ikut-ikutan meneteskan air mata.

Mamoru mengangguk pelan, sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Ah, mengapa perpisahan ini harus terjadi?

Shuuya pun mendekap Mamoru, memberikannya pelukan terhangat seorang sahabat.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tunggu aku di sini, janji?" bisik Shuuya lembut di telinga Mamoru.

"Janji." bisik Mamoru pelan, sambil tetap mendekap Shuuya. Setelah berdekapan beberapa saat, Shuuya pun melepaskan dekapannya, lalu memberikan senyuman terhangatnya pada Mamoru. Mamoru pun berusaha memberikan senyuman terlebarnya, walaupun senyumannya tidak selebar biasanya dan sangat dipaksakan. Shuuya pun melambai, sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki terminal keberangkatan internasional dan punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan Mamoru.

"_Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali.."_

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl that gives a sh*t_

_Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

Mamoru's POV :

Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini, Shuuya pergi ke Jerman. Melanjutkan pendidikan ilmu kedokterannya. Meninggalkanku sendirian di Tokyo. Sedih rasanya.

Bagiku ini terasa sedikit aneh, karena biasanya aku selalu melakukan apapun bersama Shuuya di asrama. Makan bersama. Tidur bersama di kamar yang sama. Berlatih bersama. Bersenda gurau bersama. Hanya urusan mandi dan buang air saja yang tidak bersama. Tentu sajalah! Mana mungkin bisa bersama. Itu pornografi namanya.

Masih segar di ingatanku, ketika pertama kalinya aku bertemu Shuuya. Berawal dari perkelahian dengan sekelompok berandalan tengik, akhirnya kami berdua dipertemukan. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas aksi Shuuya ketika menendang bola dengan keras hingga mengenai muka salah satu anak berandal untuk memberi mereka pelajaran. Wah, keren sekali! Aku masih sering menganga sendiri jika membayangkan betapa kerennya aksi Shuuya saat itu.

Dan aku pun semakin yakin bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berjuang bersama-

Ketika kami tim Raimon sudah dilanda putus asa dan kegagalan ketika melawan tim Teikoku, tim dengan anggotanya yang merupakan para bangsawan kelas atas. Kau datang, memakai seragam yang dilempar oleh Megane dan memasuki lapangan. Walaupun hingga detik-detik akhir kami hanya berhasil mencetak satu gol melalui tendangan apimu, yang belum cukup untuk mengejar ketertinggalan 1-20. Tapi.. Aku senang! Aku senang, kau datang dan bergabung dengan kami.

Semenjak saat itu, kami pun mulai menjadi semakin dekat. Berjuang bersama, bermain sepak bola di lapangan yang sama. Bersama-sama sebagai sahabat seperjuangan. Sungguh saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Walaupun sempat kau pergi meninggalkan tim karena Hitomiko-kantoku yang mengeluarkanmu tanpa alasan. Tapi aku senang, karena akhirnya kau kembali padaku. Dan akhirnya kita pun bisa berjuang hingga ke jenjang dunia..

Orang bilang, aku adalah sosok yang tegar dan tidak pernah patah semangat. Saking pantang menyerahnya, mungkin aku jadi terkesan seperti orang muka tembok. Biarlah orang berkata apa.

Akan tetapi.. Itu tidak berlaku ketika aku bersamamu.

Setiap kali bersamamu, aku merasa nyaman. Aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku punya seseorang sebagai tempat bagiku untuk bersandar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah manusia yang butuh orang lain juga. Aku juga butuh seseorang sebagai tempat untuk bersandar, seseorang yang memahami diriku lebih dari siapapun. Dan aku tahu, itu adalah dirimu Shuuya..

Kata Shuuya, aku adalah sosok yang terlihat kuat dari luar, namun sangat rapuh di dalam.

Dari luar, aku terlihat seperti sosok kapten yang kuat, dan tidak pernah kehabisan semangat untuk menyemangati tim. Namun jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ternyata bocah yang lemah.

Bocah yang menangis karena kakeknya dibunuh oleh Kageyama,

bocah yang menangis karena teman-teman seperjuangannya babak belur dihajar oleh tim _Gemini Storm_,

bocah yang menangis karena sekolahnya dihancurkan oleh _Aliea Academy_, dan lebih-lebih bocah yang menangis karena kehilangan sahabat yang paling berharga di matanya.

Itulah aku.

Tapi kau selalu datang untukku.

Ketika aku mulai lelah berjuang dan kehabisan semangat,

Kau tepuk pundakku dan kau pompa semangatku.

Ketika beban sudah tak mampu kutanggung dan air mata mulai mengalir deras,

Kau usap air mataku, kau katakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Shuuya, Shuuya, Shuuya.

Hanya dirimu yang aku punya, hanya dirimu satu-satunya sahabat yang memahamiku lebih dari diriku sendiri.

Kapan kau akan kembali ke sisiku?

Aku sangat berharap kau ada di sini..

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here  
_

Shuuya's POV:

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berada di Jerman. Menepati janjiku pada ayah, untuk bersekolah di Jerman setelah FFI selesai.

Di sini sangat sepi. Hambar, membosankan.

Walaupun aku bersekolah di sekolah super elit yang kalau boleh dibilang jauh lebih baik dari Raimon. Semuanya terasa sangat berbeda.

Tidak ada suara cempreng Mamoru yang selalu menyambutku dan berteriak di telingaku.

Tidak ada pipi gembul Mamoru yang biasanya selalu kucubit karena terlalu menggemaskan.

Tidak ada lagi mata bulat Mamoru yang selalu menatapiku dengan pandangan berkilatnya, yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisku untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Tidak ada lagi suara ban bulat yang menimpa Mamoru hingga mukanya memar- Ups, baiklah. Aku rasa itu terlalu kejam untuk dikatakan pada sahabat semanis dan sepolos Mamoru.

Sudah tiga tahun aku tinggal di Jerman. Hmm, kapan ya terakhir kali aku membuat Mamoru ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah gembul itu? Aah, yang jelas itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Yuuka tidak sengaja mencoret buku jurus peninggalan kakek Mamoru. Untung pensil warnanya bisa aku hapus.

Mamoru..

Sosok yang polos, jujur dan terbuka.

Walaupun ia sangat berisik dan cerewet...

Dia adalah sahabat yang sangat perhatian dan penuh semangat.

Sosok yang membawa aku kembali ke lapangan hijau kesayanganku, ketika aku kehilangan semangat bermain sepak bola karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Yuuka.

Sosok yang membawa semangat baru bagi jiwaku, menghembuskan hasrat dan impian ke dalam jiwaku yang kosong dan penuh keraguan ini.

Sosok yang menuntun langkahku, ketika aku mulai kehilangan jalanku.

Dialah Mamoru, sahabat yang selalu membuat aku yakin dan terus melangkah.

Semua hal gila dan aneh yang kulalui bersamanya adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Mamoru, kau masih di sana kan?

Kau masih menungguku kan?

Iya, tentu.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatmu atau menyentuhmu, aku yakin kau selalu tinggal di hatiku. Kau selalu menemaniku di hatiku, iya kan?

Aku juga ingin kau ada di sini. Tunggu aku, Mamoru..

_All those crazy things we did _

_Didn't think about it, just went with it _

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here  
_

Normal POV:

"_Selamat datang di Bandar Udara Internasional Narita. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang waktu setempat. Terima kasih atas pilihan Anda terbang bersama kami. Para penumpang dipersilahkan melepas sabuk pengaman dan mengambil barang bawaan di kabin pesawat."_

"Sudah tiba.. Mamoru, aku datang untukmu.."

Shuuya menoleh ke jendela pesawat. Ya, dia sudah tiba di Jepang. Setelah tiga tahun penantian, akhirnya ia pun bisa kembali. Kembali ke tempat yang sangat dicintainya, kembali dan menemui sahabatnya..

_Da*n, da*n, da*n_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Da*n, da*n, da*n_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_ _I wish you were here_

"Shuuya!"

"Mamoru!"

Kedua sahabat yang sempat terpisah selama tiga tahun tersebut pun berpelukan erat untuk melepas rasa rindu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Shuuya! Aku selalu menunggumu, aku menunggu saat-saat ini untuk bisa bersama denganmu lagi.." ucap Mamoru bahagia.

"Aku juga demikian, Mamoru.." balas Shuuya sambil mencubit pipi gembul Mamoru. "Hmm, ternyata masih gembul seperti dulu." komentar Shuuya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hei, kau! Jangan dicubit, dong! Sakit, tahu.." kata Mamoru sambil meringis meraba pipinya yang merah setelah dicubit Shuuya.

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard _

_We always say, say it like it is _

_And the truth is that I really miss  
All those crazy things you said _

_You left them running though my head _

_You're always there, you're everywhere _

_But right now I wish you were here  
_

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, Mamoru.."

"_Aku juga. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali.."_

"Aku senang kau tetap seperti dulu. Kau tetap Mamoru sahabatku yang dulu."

"_Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku, Shuuya.."_

"Haha.. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Selalu. Aku selalu rindu mendengar suaramu."

"_Aku juga. Aku merindukanmu lebih dari siapapun.."_

_Da*n, da*n, da*n_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here _

_Da*n, da*n, da*n _

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know _

_That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know _

_That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go _

_Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go.._

"_Shuuya.."_

"Iya?"

"_Maukah kau berjanji, untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi?"_

"Tentu.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"_Terima kasih, Shuuya.. Itulah yang ingin kudengar darimu."_

"_Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku,"_

"_Karena aku selalu menginginkanmu di sisiku."_

"_Selalu, dan selamanya."_

_**Siapa orang yang paling kau rindukan?**_

_**Doakanlah dia selalu**_

_**Bisikkanlah namanya dalam hatimu, bawalah ia selalu dalam mimpimu**_

_**Penantianmu tidak akan sia-sia,**_

_**Karena sesungguhnya**_

_**Tuhan sudah menyiapkan waktu**_

_**Di mana kau akan dipertemukan kembali dengan dia**_

**~THE END~**

* * *

Uwaa, rasanya gaje sekali fic ini! Oke, saya tahu fic ini memang fic super labil, gaje, dan abal. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini saya sangat ingin membuat kisah mengenai sepasang sahabat yang berpisah lalu rindu untuk bertemu kembali. Karena sekarang ini saya memang sedang sangat merindukan seseorang! Dan untuk kata-kata yang tidak berkenan tadi sudah saya sensor. Maunya sih ganti lagu, tapi saya sudah terlanjur dapat _feel_ dari lagu ini! XDD *plaak!*

Sekian cerita saya, _flame _dan kritik dan saran dan caci makinya saya terima dengan sepenuh hati. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. _Review_nya ditunggu ya!_  
_


End file.
